


please, oh baby

by angelsinflight



Series: sorikai endgame, actually. [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Parenthood, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 01:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18928741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsinflight/pseuds/angelsinflight
Summary: It’s not exactly what Kairi meant when she said that the three of them could do anything.(the universe owes them this much, though.)





	please, oh baby

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I guess I wrote kid fic. I absolutely hate the idea of becoming pregnant or having kids myself, and I typically never read fics with kid ocs, but here I am. Here are my life choices. 
> 
> Very low angst in this one. All fluff all the time. 
> 
> Not sure how many updates it's gonna have, but I have planned quite a bit. We're a bit more likely to bounce around the timeline in this one than we are in the other fic in this series, so don't be surprised if I wind up dropping more pregnant!Kairi shenanigans down the road. She's going to be an absolute monster, and I love her. 
> 
> Most of this first chapter has been written for a while but I _agonized_ over what to call this fic for the longest time. This is the joke title I originally gave it and, shamefully, it appears to have stuck. I only know how to title fics with song lyrics, I'm sorry.

☆ ☆ ☆

Everything they’ve been through has made them light sleepers, which is why Sora and Riku both jolt into the waking world together the moment Kairi launches out of their bed and hurtles herself into the ensuite bathroom. She vomits, violently, and the boys both cringe in sympathy. Riku pats Sora’s shoulder on his way off the bed, taking on ‘hold-up-Kairi’s-hair’ duty. She’s been feeling sick off and on for a little while, actually. They had to cancel a trip to Twilight Town because of it. She doesn’t seem contagious, though, since neither of them have caught it, and she hasn’t eaten anything weird… _Wait._

Sora starts counting on his fingers, coming to a heart-stopping realization. Kairi, it seems, has come to the same conclusion.

“Sora, I swear, if you got me fucking pregnant, _I’m going to kill you_ ,” her voice echoes a little from where it’s hanging in the toilet.

“I didn’t do anything! You’re on the pill!” he screeches back, checking the math again to be sure. How did they not notice how late she was?

“You’re the one who came in her without a condom, idiot,” Riku calls from the bathroom. There’s just an edge of snark to his voice, so at least one of them isn’t totally panicking.

“So did you!”

“But you’re the only one who can get her pregnant.”

Sora can’t actually argue with that one.

Okay. He’s not going to freak out. He’s going to get up, join his fiancés, figure out what’s going on, and maybe… Maybe call his moms. They’ll know what to do, right?

☆ ☆ ☆

The pregnancy is anything but planned, but it’s not unwelcome. The three of them hadn’t really talked about kids before, but now seems as good a time as ever. They’re in their mid-twenties, just a few months away from getting married, and they own a cozy two-bedroom bungalow near the shore. The second bedroom was never meant to be more than storage, maybe an office, but it would make a fine nursery. There is peace, the kind they never expected to find again when the worlds first opened up to them, and enough people fighting alongside them to maintain it without being run into the ground.

Still, it’s not exactly what Kairi meant when she said that the three of them could do anything.

For the first little while they keep the news to themselves and a select few people. Sora’s moms find out the same day that they do because Sora calls them in a panic. Kairi is endlessly grateful for them and all their advice. Her own mom adopted her and had no experience with this aspect of parenting, plus was currently swamped with her re-election campaign. Riku asks the two of them for a little more time before telling his mom and dad, so for the first few days they have to just trust Sora’s moms to hold onto their secret.

They tell Master Yen Sid and swear him to absolute secrecy. Mostly they just wanted to make sure that babies born to keyblade wielders don’t come with any unexpected surprises, but he simply congratulates them and tells them to spend some time starting a family without having to worry about saving the world again.

They’ll figure out the best way to tell everyone else when the time comes. With all their most important people scattered across half a dozen worlds, she isn’t too sure how to best get the news out. She isn’t even showing, yet. There’s time.

 

Being pregnant isn’t actually as terrible as the sex-ed books they had to read in high school made it sound, but Kairi certainly doesn’t feel like she’s glowing. These sticky summer nights are getting more and more uncomfortable, though, as June melts into July. She spent her twenty-sixth birthday a few weeks back too nauseous to do much of anything, but the morning sickness finally seems to be subsiding.

The reality of it is finally starting to hit her, though, and the fear that comes along with it keeps her up at night and makes her grouchy in the morning. She’s always been afraid of change. She knows that they will be fine, in the end, but all the unknowns out there scare her. It would be foolish to think that it’s finished, that the world is done trying to screw them over. What are they going to do if the next threat that comes along comes at the wrong time?

What if it threatens her family?

Her boys are both asleep, she doesn’t want to wake them up, but she can’t stop herself from crying. She feels Riku stir next to her and tries her hardest to muffle herself, but it’s not quiet enough. He rolls over, giving Sora a soft shove as he pulls himself up before wrapping her up in his arms. Sora gets his arms around her just a few seconds later, asking her what’s wrong between yawns.

She tries to find words. There are so many things that worry her that they all slip through her fingers like sand, even as she’s desperately grasping at them. “What if something happens? What if either of you get hurt? What if I get left behind again because I can’t fit into my _fucking_ armour?” she sobs, and it takes four soothing hands brushing her tears away and stroking her hair to get her to calm down. Their voices are quiet and gentle, one in each ear, reassuring her that everything will be okay.

“I want ice cream,” she sniffles, after she’s cried all the worries out, “somebody _please_ fly me to Twilight Town.”

“Kai, it’s two in the morning,” Riku starts, but Sora hushes him and starts shuffling around to get dressed and throws them both some clothes from the closet. She absolutely does not play favourites, but Sora is getting really, really good at reading her moods and knowing what to do best.

The freezer is kept well-stocked with sea-salt ice cream after that.

☆ ☆ ☆

Riku called his parents beforehand to tell them he was coming over. His dad answers the door, and he can see his mom over his shoulder. He nudges his shoes off and hugs them both.

“Maybe we should sit down? I have, um, news,” he tells them, and they gather around the small kitchen table. They look worried, and Riku feels a little guilty, thinks that maybe he shouldn’t have made it sound so serious. He probably looks like he’s going to tell them somebody died, judging by how nervous and tense he feels.

His bare foot taps against the linoleum, jittery. The analogue clock on the wall continues to tick. Across the table, his dad clears his throat. Riku takes a deep breath before finally letting it spill out, “Kairi’s pregnant.” He waits for a response, but for a very long moment, everything is silent. Too long. He shifts around in his chair, uncomfortable.

“Pregnant. You’re going to be... parents? We’re going to be grandparents?” his mom asks, a waver in her voice that Riku knows means tears are coming.

“Well, technically —”

“Nonsense,” his dad cuts in with a firm hand on his shoulder, “that child is going to be just as much yours as theirs.”

“Yeah, that’s what Kairi said, too,” he says with a watery laugh, and it makes his parents laugh along with him.

Riku is an only child. He knows his parents wanted to have more, but it never happened. When he was a teenager, when his relationship with them wasn’t where it was now, there had been more than one nasty argument when his mom implied that his transition robbed her of the possibility of grandchildren. Made him feel like it was bad enough that she had only managed to have one kid, but now that one kid was messed up and wasn’t going to have any kids of his own. They’ve come a long way since then, though, a few years apart bringing them much closer together. He knows that’s not how she saw it, and he knows that she loves him. He was so worried about telling them, but now he can’t seem to grasp why it was so hard. Of course they would take the news well.

On his way out, later on, his dad catches him in a hug at the front door. Their relationship has always been a little distant, but never strained the way things were with his mom. He doesn’t say anything, always a man of very few words, but holds him tight for a long time.

☆ ☆ ☆

They still get married as planned, an intimate, private ceremony on the beach that only has to be adjusted a little to accommodate three people being wed instead of two. Kairi’s dress is a little snug, a barely-there bump testing the shell-embroidered white fabric. She would have found a new one when they first found out they were expecting, but Michi, Riku’s mom, had asked her if she wanted her wedding dress. They were close enough in height and build that it didn’t even need alterations. Kairi had grown up admiring it from the wedding photos in the hallway, the delicate mother of pearl and thalassa-bead detailing and gathered halter neckline, and knew she didn’t want to get married in anything else. Everyone in attendance already knows, so nobody says anything about the bump.

Everyone else gets told the news later on, at the much larger reception held the next day in Radiant Garden. They all knew that their friends would be excited to find out, but none of them expected so much _shrieking_. By the time they stumble back onto their gummi ship later that night, all their ears are ringing and their shoulders are numb from so many bone-crushing hugs.

Initially, they had planned to spend a few weeks jet-setting, cruising around from world to world visiting wherever and whoever they wanted in the most informal honeymoon ever. Now, though, they’re just ready to go back home and spend some quality time together before their lives change forever.

☆ ☆ ☆

They name her Yoko, _sunshine child_. She completes their family in a way they never expected to need, a warm sun to hang in the sky over the land and sea, bringing life.

Sora insists on holding Yoko whenever he can, barely puts her down at all for the first few weeks of her life except when he needs to sleep. It’ll only become a problem if he refuses to put her down when she’s ready to start crawling, so for now they let him.

Kairi gets sick of Yoko yanking on her hair pretty quickly and gets it chopped into a cheeky little pixie cut, but the glare she sends Riku when he first sees it screams ‘if you even think of cutting your hair again, so help me, I _will_ divorce you.’

Riku likes to watch Yoko sleep, leans over the tiny bassinet and watches her little chest rise and fall until Kairi inevitably drags him to bed. They have a big enough bed to cosleep, but they’re all scared of rolling over onto her. Maybe when she’s a little older.

☆ ☆ ☆

It’s a couple months before things quiet down enough for Lea to go and visit them. Three keyblade masters taking a very well-deserved break from their duties meant the rest of them had picked up more responsibilities.

Kairi answers the door, and Lea thinks she looks pretty put-together despite the sleep deprivation of parenthood. Must be one of the perks of being in a triad, having more hands on deck to take turns at night. She’s still soft around the edges, but she isn’t the balloon animal he last saw when she was eight months along.

“Nice haircut,” he greets her with a smirk as he crosses the threshold and pulls off his boots. He can only imagine the patience needed to keep long hair with a baby around. He rounds the corner into the open concept living area to find Riku doing the dishes and Sora sitting on the couch, bouncing what unmistakably must be the shiny new princess he came to visit. He joins him on the couch and leans over for a closer look.

“So this is little Yoko? Hey, kiddo,” he says, pinching a soft cheek between his fingers.

“Ready to meet your Uncle Axel?” Sora very carefully places the squirming bundle into his arms. He hasn’t held a baby in — uh, ever, he thinks. Where is he supposed to put his hands?

The tuft of soft-looking red hair on her head is easy enough to recognize, as is her deep sandy-gold skin, but then she looks up at him with a crinkly, gummy-mouthed baby smile and blinks.

Well, that’s interesting. He glances up at them, Sora to his left and Riku and Kairi sat on the other couch across the coffee table.

“So, like, am I gonna be the only one to say it? Guys, your baby has Riku’s eyes,”

Sora is practically vibrating, absolute delight clear as sunshine in his voice, “I know! She’s ours! She’s all ours!”

That doesn’t seem _possible_.

But then he thinks of all the times they dragged one another back from the edge, back from death itself, spitting in the face of any force that dare try to keep the three of them apart.

The universe owes them this much, he thinks.

“Did you guys know that was gonna happen?” he asks, barely able to take his eyes off Yoko for fear of dropping her if he stops paying attention.

Kairi tilts her head, pensive, “I think I could tell, sort of. Any baby who kicks that much _has_ to be Riku’s,”

“But she got Sora’s feet, so it’s even worse,” Riku teases back, pinching the end of the blanket by Lea’s elbow where he knows two perfect baby feet are hiding.

“That’s great, guys. She’s — she’s great,” his voice is thick, and goddamn, if Isa hears that he cried over meeting the baby he’s never going to live it down. He knows this kid is going to grow up knowing, more than anything, just how loved she is, and with a devoted family so big it needs multiple worlds to fill.

☆ ☆ ☆

**Author's Note:**

> Did y'all know that _the_ Yoko Shimomura writes her name in a way that translates to 'sunshine child?' Now you know. In the earliest draft of this fic she was named Hikaru, but Yoko won out for a variety of reasons. I can only imagine them with one baby, but if they did have another then her name would be Hikaru. It only seems right to name their kids after the two women that gave this series its soul. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Biological parentage does not matter. Just because I decided to add 'can somehow have a baby with three DNA sources' to Kairi's bogus list of ever-expanding Princess of Heart powers does not mean it reflects any views of my own. Yoko would be all of theirs regardless, but I accidentally got the image of what a baby would look like with Kairi's pretty red hair and Sora's pretty brown skin and Riku's pretty green eyes stuck in my head and I could not rest until I got this out. She's cute, okay.


End file.
